


Two Halves of an... Uh Oh

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuriAka, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Eventual Threesome, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with two lovers is exhausting, and at times Kouki wishes he had a better solution on how to handle it. But when his wish is granted in the strangest of ways, he comes to realize maybe the original way wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>*HIATUS (2)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Taken from [Surrender,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5470442), I decided to write what would happen if he really did have two of them in his life. As two different people who constantly fight over him. Instead of calling them Bokushi and Oreshi like the other fic did, Sei will be used for Bokushi and Seijuro will be used for Oreshi.
> 
> I didn’t even bother keeping the rating lowered since it’s going that way later on, and there is a slight mature scene in this chapter.

 

For most people, having two lovers was difficult.

There was the setting aside time to visit both, assuring each wasn’t aware the other existed, making sure not to treat one higher than the other, but of equal value. And of course the most important part of all, granting each undivided attention, pretending the other didn’t exist for that current moment.

All were ridiculous theories, since one should only give their heart to one person and one alone. Having two lovers was thought of as shameful, and the person who was leading both on should have felt guilty subjecting both to something so illicit.

But that wasn’t the case for Furihata Kouki. He had two lovers, yes, but it was nothing compared to what a usual person would undergo. If he had to say, it was more difficult than the average affair.

\------------

“Kouki.”

Raising his gaze from his book, Kouki peered over at the heterochromatic eyes across the room.

“We’re going to the café later, yes?”

“Uh…” Kouki scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, Sei. I’m supposed to go with Seijuro to the aquarium then.”

He flinched when those eyes shifted from benevolent to practically glacial. Had he made plans with one Akashi and forgotten when he made new ones with the other? He didn’t want to admit it, but there were times he did lose track of who he was doing what with, and that only added to his confusion. But lately he was usually on top of it. After all, how could he not be when it had been a few years now of them living together.

All  _three_ of them.

“I see.” His tone easily matched the coldness of his stare. “Well, if I’m the one in control then, I suppose you won’t be going there with him.”

Instead of answering, Kouki sighed in defeat and returned to his reading material. He wasn’t surprised to find Sei had gone quiet a few moments after their discussion, followed by multiple noises. When he peered back up, he was staring into depths of crimson instead.

“He won’t be in control then because I’m not letting him have you when it’s my night.”

\------------

No.

\------------

He was going to be late if he didn’t hustle! Kouki quickly checked his reflection and moved his collar aside to tuck in his scarf. After all, it was going to be extremely cold today, as it has snowed last night, so he wanted to assure he was as warm as possible before venturing out.

Only to pause at what he uncovered.

“Dammit!” he cursed, “Seijuro! Why did you have to bite in an area that people can see so easily! How am I going to cover this later on?!”

Those crimson eyes graced him with a mocking innocent air as they strolled by.

“Don’t look at me. I wasn’t the one in control last night.”

Kouki sighed as it became quiet, and then moments later, he was staring into the mismatched eyes of the other Akashi.

“What is it, Kouki?” Once more with the angelic ploy. “I wasn’t the one who did that.”

Kouki growled at knowing he wasn’t going to win this ridiculous quarrel.

“Oh, then I suppose now there’s three of you somehow?! Seeing how neither of you did it!”

\------------

It was.

\------------

“Haaaa!”

Kouki’s passionate whine was ensnared by another heated kiss, his tongue easily entwining with Akashi’s and strengthening their already unyielding bond. His eyes fluttered, the thick lashes parting to grant him the breathtaking view of the crimson, foggy gaze staring down at him with such fervor. He moved slightly, the sudden shift causing Akashi to surge deeper, and direct him closer to nirvana’s edge.

A bit more, and he would experience the staggering release that he had been craving for the past hour.

His heart was pounding, his insides clenching, and he could practically taste completion.

When Akashi’s movements suddenly ceased. Kouki’s gaze rushed to unveil, eager to discover what could have caused the interruption.

His face fell when he saw what the source was. Oh, of  _course_. Why didn’t he see that one coming? It had only happened every time they were intimate together.

Sighing, he wiggled to free their linkage, and pulled himself to the side as his lover…  _s_ continued to argue with each other. Switching in and out at such a rapid force Kouki was sure it would make Akashi dizzy and he’d end up keeling over within the next few moments.

His erection had other notions, and throbbed painfully below. If he wasn’t going to meet his peak one way, he supposed he would have to be the one to push himself over the paradisiacal edge.

Repositioning his hands on the base, Kouki set on obtaining the pinnacle he had been teetering on, ignoring the argument to the side of him.

\------------

Extremely.  
\------------

He could never understand why he agreed to go out to restaurants, especially when he knew how it was going to transpire. Not that Kouki had expected otherwise, but he didn’t want to disappoint the Akashi who was in place at the time since both enjoyed treating him basically every night. No matter how much he objected.

It was the same outcome each time.

They would be seated without an issue, might even make it through ordering, and there were the rare times they could get halfway through dinner. But then it would begin.

Kouki leaned back in his chair, face buried within his hands as his lover began to quarrel with himself. Literally, and extremely vocally. What they were arguing about this time around, he didn’t know, but it usually turned out to be about him.

Okay, it was  _always_ about him.

It could continue even as he dragged Akashi from the establishment, adding it to his list of ones they would never revisit later in the future. In fact, he was absolutely certain his list was growing, and the locations they could visit were becoming more limited and limited.

He had babbled excuses like his lover was rehearsing for a play, or practicing for a presentation for his profession. But even that began to reach its limit, for who narrated every day, every week, every month about the same topic?

Which was usually him.

Kouki chose to eat in more often, using the excuse he was exhausted from class or work, and just wanted to relax. That too had gone through for a good measure, but every reason could only persist for so long.

And sure enough, he found himself back in the same predicament.

In the same situation.

Listening to the same argument.

“Why are you always the one to spend the most time with him?”

\------------

Difficult.

\---------

 _Nobody_  could relate to him.

 

* * *

 

Settling into bed, Kouki began to indulge in the novel he had been so anxious to read.

It was a quiet and tranquil evening, and his lover was working late for the night, so it seemed like a perfect opportunity for him to recline and sort out his troubling thoughts.

He couldn’t necessarily banish Akashi when he got out of hand… for  _reasons._ Reason being, he’d be punishing the other one when he was completely innocent. At least for that time around. It wasn’t that they were intentionally arguing to drive him nuts, and maybe he placed some blame on himself because he needed to somehow gather time equally for both.

But even then, it wasn’t enough. He could create a whole schedule and stick it on the fridge, and it still wouldn’t cease their bickering.

Kouki loved them both the same, he couldn’t deny that. Each version of Akashi had his own special traits, his own features, his own interests, and Kouki adored every aspect of that. They had been together for years now, so how could he not?

The first year, he had ignored any quarreling that emerged, accepting it as normal when being in a new relationship… with two people. The second year, after Akashi had persuaded him to move in together, he found himself stuck between them trying to coax them into understanding the limits of their bond. But by the third year, everything only seemed to get worse, and he was clueless on what to do.

He didn’t want to put an end to the relationship, for he did love Akashi. As a whole that his two parts created, but what was he going to do? Life couldn’t continue like this, and no matter what he tried, what he said, the two would still bicker over him. Sometimes for the dumbest reasons.

Who went where with him, who he would be intimate with. It went even as far as who would shower with him, who would walk alongside with him when they went out. Kouki never thought he would see Akashi Seijuro of all people acting so childish and over him!

Placing the book aside, he decided reading wasn’t going to soothe his thoughts. He was far too exhausted from the morning of dealing with them, and sleep sounded like the best option right now. Something he could only obtain an adequate amount of when Akashi was working late.

Maybe sleep would grant him the solution he needed. Something, anything that would ease the jealously within their relationship. It was bad enough Akashi got upset and jealous over other issues, but over himself….

Well, that was a whole other story.

Eyes sliding closed, Kouki hoped the answer would come to him in the morning.

***   *      *     *     *      *     *    *   ***

“Kouki?”

The tender voice whisked through his ear, luring him from his dreamless slumber. By the use of his name, he knew which Akashi was in place, and to be entirely honest, he was counting the moments as to how long that would stay the same.

But when another voice pierced his hazy thoughts, Kouki’s fogged and sleepy mind only became more perplexed.

“Furihata.”

Since when had Akashi been able to switch that quickly?

Deciding to assure himself there was no need for concern, Kouki’s eyes began to slide open. Silhouettes were before him, peering down at him with twin gazes as they waited for him to fully rouse himself.

Wait a second.  _They?_

Nearly tumbling from bed, Kouki shot up and collided with the two heads that had been leaning over him. He quickly recovered, rubbing his eyes frantically to clear them from any hazy view he was seeing.

“Kouki.” Sei was frowning, heterochromatic eyes brewing with worry. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Kouki’s head turned at neck breaking speed to the opposite side. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Is everything okay, Furihata?”

His fingers were yanking on the skin of his arm, pinching frantically. This was a dream, right? He was still asleep and dreaming Akashi had split into two. For there was absolutely no logical way this was happening.

But when his arm began to throb at the consistent pressure, and the image before him didn’t alter, he knew he was awake.

And both Akashis were before him.

How, he still had yet to understand because there was no term to encompass what was going on. But if wishes could come true, whoever heard his pleading had completely screwed that one up.

This was not what he meant by a solution to his dilemma.

In fact- as he gazed at the two different sets of eyes staring at him worriedly- he was sure it was only about to get worse.

_A lot worse._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooo. This was supposed to be updated in late February- early March, but I ended up being hospitalized for being really sick and I fell really behind and recovering has taken a very long time. So hopefully now things will be back on a somewhat better schedule. 
> 
> Before we begin, a side note: This fic is meant to be anything but serious, so if you’re waiting for that to come up – it’s not. It’s simply for my amusement if the two split and the war that would come with gaining Kouki’s attention. (and of course.. “other things”, hence the rating). 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the second chapter.

 

For most people, having two lovers was difficult enough.

For Furihata Kouki, having two was…

Well….

 

“This is not happening.” Kouki continued to rock back and forth, eyes squeezed shut. “I have to still be asleep somehow!”

Yes, that was exactly it! Even though he thought moments ago he was awake, he had to have been dreaming. Maybe if he could go back to sleep in this fantasy world, he would soon wake back into reality and see this had been a figment of his imagination after all.

Tugging the blanket over his head, Kouki constructed a shelter away from the two that he knew were simply an illusion created by his frazzled mind. This wasn’t real. People couldn’t just split out of nowhere without any explanation, especially in their sleep! Yes, that’s all he had to do. Convince himself this was a twisted dream and steer his mind into slumber once again.

But something was preventing that.

“Kouki.”

A suave yet concerned voice to one side of him was hindering him from escaping. How was he going to go back to sleep when Akashi – one of them - was going to keep badgering him like this?

“Furihata.”

And there went the other one, just like clockwork.

Kouki scrunched his eyes closed, trying to block out their voices. Frantically he returned to the method of pinching the skin of his arm, his skin that was already tinged red from his consistent pulling on it. Damnit. Weren’t people supposed to wake up when they did this? Weren’t they supposed to be pulled from the nightmares they were enduring and lured back into the real world?

“Furihata, are you okay?” one of them- Seijuro (he believed, it was hard to tell under a blanket) repeated.

He could feel his sanity slipping further and further away.

”No, I am not okay!” Kouki yelled, the volume muffled.

Defeated, Furihata emerged from his cocoon to encounter his two lovers staring at him. One red eyed, one with eyes of red and gold, both of whom watched him in concern and bewilderment.

What were they confused for? He was the one who was supposed to be confused!

“What’s wrong then, Furihata?”

“Kouki, if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, I can’t be of assistance.”

How were they asking him what was wrong? Did they not realize two of them were speaking at the same time, two of them were next to him, that there were two of them?!

“DO YOU TWO EVEN REALIZE WHAT’S GOING ON?” He didn’t bother to restrain his hysteria this time. “You’re two different people! How do you not see this?!”

Both Akashis gazed at each other, moved their heads back as forth as though trying to comprehend the situation, and then focused their attention back on their flabbergasted lover.  

“Is that it?” Sei asked as though it was an ordinary topic.

Kouki was taken aback.

“What do you mean ‘is that it’? How are you acting so calm?!” he continued to scream, “When did this happen?  _How_ did this happen?!”

Both of them shrugged and began to reminisce about how they discovered the fiasco for themselves.

_Having being used to Kouki’s warmth and a soft bed – since he was the one in control for the night- Sei awoke to the cold hard floor. His mismatched eyes inched open, drowsy and fogged, and peered around the room as he tried to assess the situation. Drowsily, he gripped onto the edge of the bed and rose from the floor, ready to resume his slumber when he smacked into another body._

_Kouki must have rolled in his sleep again._

_What he wasn’t expecting was to see two crimson eyes staring back at him, just as dopey, just as confused._

_The two Akashis blinked at each other for a few moments, surveying each other’s body, reaching forward to place their hands to each other’s face and gliding their fingertips against the soft skin. A few more rounds of blinking occurred, and then Sei had eased his brother aside and carefully climbed over their slumbering lover to flop back back down into their bed._

“So….” Kouki spoke slowly, “You woke up like this.”

They both nodded.

“And you have no idea how this happened?”

“Yes,” they both answered.

“And this doesn’t bother you at all?”

No response, but then the pair shrugged, continuing to gaze at him as though he was the only one acting like a lunatic and in shock.

Furihata stared at them for a few moments as though considering what to say or do next. His expression shifted from confused and panicked to oddly calm and then he was speaking once again.

“All right, then….”

Slowly he moved from where he had been sitting and resumed laying back down, pulling the blanket over to his chin and turning away from the two.

It was only seconds after that Sei spoke up.

“Kouki, what are you doing?”

“Going back to bed,” was the swift response, though his tone sounded completely dull, “The quicker I do that, the quicker I won’t have to deal with this.”

Perhaps the morning would provide a better resolution.

 

* * *

 

The sunlight that glittered through the apartment window was usually the first sight that greeted Kouki in the morning. Yet for some odd reason, it had altered into a crimson veil, and for some strange reason, silken sensation was tickling his nose. Kouki’s eyes crept open, perplexed by this, and was met by two gazes. One matching the color of the veil, and the other mismatched.

Which then prompted him to scream and tumble out of the bed.

“Kouki!”

“Furihata!”

The morning didn’t fix  _anything,_ absolutely nothing!

After he sulked on the floor for a good fifteen minutes, with both of them looming over him, repeatedly voicing their concern, Kouki began to ready himself for the day. He moved from room to room, the two Akashis trailing him, asking every five minutes if he needed any assistance. Akashi was normally lax in the morning, and allowed him to prep himself for his day without hassling him. He could only assume since there were now indeed two of them, that routine had changed.  

“I don’t need any help! I’ll never get out if you do!”

It was difficult enough to get through a shower with one Akashi,  _two_  would be impossible.

After being granted time alone, Kouki used the opportunity to try to sort through the whirlwind of thoughts plaguing him. He still had no idea how this was happening, was completely clueless, yet he appeared to be the only one bothered by it.  Akashi… both of them, didn’t seem to have an issue that they had split, and who could blame them? Two people inside one body, having to constantly switch in and out for control, and always tangled up in quarrels because of it.

It was probably a relief for them.

But it still wasn’t making any sense as to how it happened!

Now instead of having to deal with Akashi, he had to  _physically_  deal with two. The thought was making his stomach clench, and Furihata wasn’t eager to uncover what lay ahead of all this. It was enough of a hint when they had hounded him everywhere this morning. Their fretting was a typical trait of Akashi’s, and now it had doubled.

Akashi was one to fuss over him, consistently. Whether it was his wellbeing or something as simple as not wearing a jacket on a chilly day, he was always going over the top. He could only imagine how two of them doting on him was going to affect his life.

With a sigh, he towel-dried his hair and stepped back out, strangely not seeing either one of them.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he muttered and headed toward the bedroom.

Entering the room, he was ambushed by both his lovers holding up articles of clothing.

“Kouki.” Sei was standing there with a jacket, and not one of Kouki’s own. “It’s going to be a bit cold today. You should wear this.”

“No,” Seijuro objected, holding up what was one of his outfits… yet it was Sei’s as well… this was getting too confusing! “You should wear this instead so you won’t need the jacket. It won’t make you itch like yesterday’s outfit did.”

Kouki tried not to cringe at Seijuro’s taste. He had mismatched three different outfits and produced his own. Kouki knew from experience he had some of the worst and distasteful fashion decisions ever. At least Sei had better ones, but he really should have been thanking Mibuchi for that one. If only Seijuro listened to him every now and then.

“Ah… thanks,” Kouki laughed awkwardly, “I’ll just wear what I originally had picked out.”

This was getting too weird, too fast.

Quickly dressing, he fled to the kitchen to prepare himself a light breakfast, but realized how late he was running. Of course, with all that was transpiring this morning, he lost track of time.

Toast would have to do.

“When you leave for work today, only one of you can,” he yawned, holding a piece of toast in one hand, “It’ll look weird if both of you guys go outside.”

By the gazes on the toast in his hand, he had a feeling he wasn’t getting their attention.

“Kouki, you should eat a better breakfast,” Sei chided, “Sit down and I’ll make you something.”

“I can make you something, Furihata.” Seijuro had rushed into the kitchen. “Getting to class on time isn’t as important as eating well.”

Kouki shook his hands back and forth. They had already argued over what he was going to wear, and now they were about to over breakfast. He didn’t need these senseless quarrels when he already had enough on his plate.

“I’ll grab something on the way.” Two sets of eyes narrowed suspiciously in his direction. Well, at least they had that in common. “Really, I will!”

As he gathered his books, he was well aware of the intense gazes on him. Normally he would have kissed Akashi goodbye, but this was far too weird to deal with right now. Instead, he opted to tossing them another warning before heading out the door.

“I mean it! If one of you goes out, the other has to stay in.”

And then he was going, leaving the two to stare blankly at each other. As though reading the other’s thoughts (and how could he not? It  _was_ him), Sei was the first to break the silence.

“I’m not going in. I went yesterday because you didn’t want to deal with the babbling fools in the meeting.”

Seijuro frowned. “I can’t help that. They repeat the same trifles every time.”

“What makes you think I enjoy it?”

Seijuro sighed, knowing he was about to be thrown in place, but entertaining boring dimwits was really the last matter he wanted to deal with.

“Well, one of us has to go.”

The other Akashi mulled over the idea, but then instantly discarded it when a much suitable choice came to mind. Why not? They...  _he_ had control of everything that went on in that company, so what was it going to matter if he did otherwise?

“I have a better idea.”

* * *

 

With how chaotically the day had progressed, by the time night fell, Kouki was exhausted. He had barely made it into bed before thoroughly collapsing. Now that he was well aware he wasn’t trapped in any bizarre dream, all he wanted to do was succumb to sleep and stay there forever. Far away from this phenomenon that some trickster god had bestowed on him.

He was never wishing for anything ever again, not even mulling over the idea in his mind. Wasn’t even going to wish for something as simple as a day off from school. They’d probably have a blizzard in the spring with how the results of this wish had transpired, and the humiliating day it had caused.

After he had finally gotten to school, Kouki was relieved that he’d finally have a break from it all.

Oh, how  _wrong_  he had been.

While walking to his second class across campus, he smacked straight into another student. A bit dazed, Kouki shook himself free from the trance, ready to apologize when he noticed familiar mismatched eyes staring into his concerned ones. What was he doing here?

About to uncover why Akashi wasn’t at work, Furihata registered the fact that he must have sent the other in his place.  After all, who was going to notice the difference? The two of them had done it countless times now, and no one in the corporation had questioned otherwise.

That would have been a suitable explanation until he heard his surname being shouted, in the exact same voice of the one standing before him. They were then joined by Seijuro, who didn’t seem to take notice of the stares and whispers they were receiving.

Kouki, on the other hand, wanted to crawl under a rock.

This morning he had distinctly, repeatedly, told them if one was going to leave the house, the other had to stay home. Hadn’t he?? But this was Akashi. It didn’t matter what form he was in, he did what he wanted, and that involved embarrassing the living hell out of him as everyone around him tried to understand why there were indeed two of him.

Snuggling into the pillows, Kouki closed his eyes. He was happy to finally be able to sleep, to get away from it all. Tomorrow he knew he would have to face numerous questions, but he’d figure that out later. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep forever and escape.

He barely sensed when both of them settled in with him, each fixing themselves on a side of him. Kouki’s hands slid out from under the sheets, one gripping onto Sei’s and the other taking hold of Seijuro’s. For once his two lovers were quiet and not quarreling over something (namely him) like they had done the entire day and into the evening. So to keep that at bay, he arranged himself flat on his back. Completely equal. This way he wasn’t granting one Akashi attention while his back wasn’t facing the other.

However, Kouki would soon realize how much of a roller in his sleep he truly was.

Later in the night he shifted more toward the right and faced Seijuro. This movement was felt by the other Akashi who was on the opposite side, and certainly wasn’t going to sit well with him. Sei reached for Kouki’s arm and pulled him back closer to his side, satisfied Furihata was close to him again. But that lasted only seconds when Seijuro retaliated and tugged him back toward him.

From there on, the tug-of-war of Kouki began.

Back in his dream, Kouki was on a pleasant boat side. The air was crisp, the sun was warm, but geez was the boat extremely rocky. Right and left he swayed, every few seconds, in fact. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if his arms weren’t throbbing and he didn’t feel like they were strangely being yanked from their sockets.

“This is really beginning to make me dizzy,” he moaned.

Blinking open his eyes, Kouki returned to the waking world to discover it hadn’t been a dream after all. His arms were  _indeed_ being yanked from their sockets, and it surely wasn’t any boat ride that was the cause. Calmly, he reposed his limbs at his side, trying not to cringe at the ache they generated.

And then slowly took a breath in.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” 

Sei was the first to speak. “Kouki, you weren’t facing me like you usually do.”

“You mean he usually faces me.”

“No, I think you’re mistaking. He usually does that with me.”

Furihata could feel his eye twitch. “I face both of you because you’re supposed to be  _one_ person! I can’t help if I move in my sleep and end up going another direction!”

“Then you should just stay by my side.”

“No, he needs to stay by mine.”

And, that was the first night… or was it the second.

Kouki didn’t care right now.

* * *

 

“I’m going to tell you this  _again_. If one of you goes out, the other has to stay in!”

Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a brick wall. No, actually, the wall would give a better response than these two.

At first he was dreading the morning, knowing he would somehow have to have an explanation about yesterday’s shenanigans, then. But after last night, he was grateful it was finally here. He had barely obtained any sleep due to the two of them arguing what direction he should face. It was so much easier to have Akashi complain about a headache from switching countless times in result of them trying to decide who was in control for the night.

This, however, was a headache in of itself.

“But, Furihata.” Seijuro was frowning. “Are you going to be okay? You don’t sound well this morning.”

Of course he didn’t. He barely got any sleep.

“You don’t have to follow me everywhere,” Kouki grumbled, “I thought we settled this years ago.”

“Furihata.”

“Seijuro, you know, you can start calling me Kouki. I mean we’ve been together for a while now. We’re close enough… um…”  His cheeks flared fuchsia; that didn’t need an explanation. “W-well you get it!”

Sei pouted. “That’s what I call you though, Kouki. He can stay with calling you by your surname.”

Oh, no. Not another ridiculous quarrel.

“Then he can call me Kouki-kun. Is that better?”

“No, it’s still your name.”

Was he talking to a twenty-year-old or a five-year-old?

“Do you get upset when someone else calls me my name?” Akashi nodded. “My friends?” Another. “My schoolmates?” Another. “My own parents who  _gave_ me the name?”

Furihata held up his hand to discontinue any more discussion.

“Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

He finished gathering his books together and zipped up his bag. Tossing on his jacket, he turned to the two who were dressed in their lounge clothes.

“Isn’t one of you going to go to work? I know it’s your father’s company, but even so, you missed yesterday already.”

Sei shrugged. “We are deciding which one who will go and who will stay with you.”

Kouki resisted the urge to smack his head. “I’m not going to be home. I have class, remember?”

He glanced at the clock, and was more than glad to see the time.

“Which I have to leave for.” He threw his bag over his shoulder. “Remember, if one of you goes out, the other can’t!”

Noticing the two standing there, unmoving, Kouki expelled a sigh. Of course, how could he forget? Quickly he leaned forward to kiss his lovers goodbye, and was about to move away when...

Sei was once more pouting. “Kouki, you kissed him longer, so I want another one.”

“I don’t have time for this!” He pecked Sei’s lips quickly. “There, happy now?”

“But now you—” Seijuro began.

“Bye!” His hand paused on the doorknob. “If you come visit me again, make sure it’s only one of you!”

Stepping out into the sunshine, Kouki breathed a relieved sigh. The past day had been a complete disaster, and now he had to face the consequences of that. Hopefully during the walk to school he would be able to conjure up some ludicrous reason for that eccentric display yesterday. If his lover wasn’t well known, he could use the excuse he had a twin that was scarcely around, but that was a futile attempt.

For _everyone_  within a hundred-mile radius knew Akashi.

  

* * *

 

The sudden clacking of keys echoed amongst the quiet, spacious area, breaking the concentration of the one seated in the kitchen. Placing his tea down on the table, Seijuro walked across the apartment to find the other typing away on one of his laptops. By the sour expression of his brother and the narrowed mismatched eyes, he could only suspect he’d received news that had irritated him.

“I’m assuming they sent the report?”

“They did.” Sei didn’t pause in his typing. “But I’m not surprised by how many mistakes it has.”

Seeing how neither of them could decide who would stay and who would go, they opted to working at home for the rest of the week. It was the easiest of choices, and they wouldn’t be behind with anything when one of them did decide to return.

“We should really think about this deal,” Seijuro reminded, “I think I told you that last week when they couldn’t put together a simple presentation.”

“I am considering it. Especially if we’re going to constantly run into mishaps like this.”

Their discussion was curtailed by a melody from the kitchen. Seijuro was quick to answer once he saw who it was, but really they needed to get separate cell phones if things were going to stay this way. After a brief conversation with the caller, he returned to the other’s office.

“Furihata wants one of us to meet up with him to help with something,” Seijuro informed, “You can go and I’ll stay and finish that.”

This caused the other Akashi to halt in his typing.

“You’ve been the one who’s doing it all day,” Seijuro sighed, “At this point, we would have switched by now, no?”

The other continued to stare at him peculiarly, as though completely skeptical of the entire matter. And why shouldn’t he be? Though this was another part of him, it was still  _him_.

However, meeting Kouki alone for once did sound grand, no matter what the circumstances.

“Fine, but make sure you send it back if I’m not home within the next hour.”

Seijuro tossed him the cell phone. “Of course.”

Once the other had departed, Seijuro went to work to clearing the kitchen and fixing any room that had been muddled with. He watched through the window to assure Sei was out of sight, and then settled himself on the couch, silently counting.

It was moments after that Furihata walked through the door. He muttered a small greeting and went into the bedroom to toss his stuff down, not noticing Seijuro had inched toward the door, clicking the lock into place. Kouki then stepped back out into the den, peering around peculiarly.

“Where’s Sei?”

Kouki was almost hesitant to ask. He was still having a difficult time in accepting his lover was now two people and no longer a combination in one. While both of them did indeed have similar traits, there were parts where they differed. The one before him was more gentle, not as possessive, nor as persuasive as the other Akashi was.

But now that they were separated, Kouki wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

“He decided he’d be the one to work today,” Seijuro answered, but Kouki could swear something was amiss about that tone. “There was a meeting today, and he handles this particular company the best.”

Furihata nodded and flopped down on the couch. Maybe while one was absent, he’d finally have a moment of peace. He was in the presence of the less aggressive form of his lover, so it did have potential. Perhaps he could get his opinion on the whole situation now that it was only the two of them.

He sighed heavily at the thought. No, that really was the  _last_  topic he wished to discuss. Going to school had been enough of a burden, and he was lucky he had survived it. Though he was pretty sure his friends thought he was a nutcase right now after the lame explanation he had fed them.

“You seem worried,” Seijuro nudged through his troubles, “What’s bothering you, Furihata?”

Kouki raised his head. “What do you think is bothering me? Everything that has gone on since this happened to you two!”

“We don’t mean to cause you any trouble.” Seijuro frowned, his crimson eyes compassionate. “That’s the last thing we want to do.”

The remorseful and soft tone instantly consumed Kouki with guilt.

“I know you don’t mean to, but everything has been a mess since this happened.”

It wasn’t Akashi’s… Akashis… whichever, fault. They were as clueless as he was to why this happened,  _how_ it happened, and they too were facing the consequences. Though they weren’t showing it, Kouki was sure they must have been feeling some sort of uncertainty and confusion on some level.

“You are very tense.”

He hadn’t noticed Seijuro had moved from his fixed spot to sit next to him.

“How can I not be?” Kouki whined, “Everything is…”

Words died in his throat at the hands on his shoulders, skillfully rubbing the rigid area. Kouki had to bite his lip to conceal any sounds from filtering through. When was the last time he felt Akashi’s touch without being interrupted because the two were at war for control? Hell, when was the last time he experienced  _anything_ with Akashi that lasted for more than five minutes?

It was an invitation he was having a difficult time declining.

“Better?” Akashi hummed.

Those hands then trailed upwards, fingertips trailing down his neck and leaving a delightful warmth in their wake. Kouki tried not to shudder, tried to keep his eyes open, but the feeling was too intense. After how long it had been, after countless days without feeling Akashi’s touch, everything was overwhelming.

“Just relax.” Seijuro’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear, his hands refusing to quell their wonderful movements. “ _Kouki-kun_.”

 Furihata was defeated, compliant to those sinful touches, and sinking into all they offered. His eyes rolled back, his body fully submitting and allowing Akashi command.

It had been so long,  _far_ too long.

Moving from his settled place against the other’s ear, Seijuro cupped his chin, tugging him forward until their lips had joined.

But almost instantly, Kouki pulled away.

“I can’t do this,” he muttered, “This is too weird!”

“How is it weird?” Seijuro pouted. “It’s still me. Nothing has changed.”

Aside from the fact, he now had his own body. Actually, no, scratch that. The  _other_ Akashi had his own. This one had ownership all along, didn’t he? Ahhh, forget it! This was all too confusing to try to figure out!

Aware that Kouki had ceased his protesting, Akashi once more leaned in. Carefully he snagged Kouki into another kiss, thrilled when this time he didn’t pull away. He curled his hand around Kouki’s neck, shifting the angle and persuading the other male to follow through.

Kouki whimpered when that devious tongue pressed against his sealed lips, prompting him to grant access without a second thought. The tip lightly grazed his teeth, delivering another round of shivers when it returned to mesh with his own. From that alone, Kouki could feel any resolve crumbling. The force was more powerful than he had imagined, the prolonged wait enhancing his fervor and awakening every sense within him.

His mind was morphing into a puzzled abyss.  _This_  version of Akashi was never aggressive, he was more reserved, so why was he behaving this way? He could understand if they were one and the other’s personality traits were leaking through, but that wasn’t the case. Either way, Kouki had no complaints.

A vibration from Kouki’s pocket led to them snapping apart. Knowing exactly who the caller would be, Seijuro placed his hand on Kouki’s side, the other curving fingertips around his jaw.

“Ignore it,” Seijuro commanded, “Now is not the time.”

Eager for a distraction, Akashi then bent his head, his lips seeking where the other’s pulse was radiating from. He nipped at the skin lightly, the sudden ruse causing Kouki to raise his hand in protest.

“Don’t worry. I am aware,” Seijuro assured, “There are better places for that.”

Loyal to his word, he moved from Furihata’s neck after several moments of lapping, grazing, and suckling, assuring no evidence was left behind. His fingers sought the hem of Kouki’s shirt, slowly rucking the material upward.

“You should have worn what I suggested this morning.” Akashi tsked. “It would have been easier to remove.”

He planted a light kiss on Furihata’s lower abdomen before leaning forward to swirl his tongue around his navel. Akashi’s fingers continued to rid him of his clothing, tugging down his jeans until the creamy planes of his thighs were revealed. Kouki’s member sprung forward, much to his embarrassment, but Seijuro didn’t seem to pay it much mind.

His mouth worked along Kouki’s inner thighs, pausing every now and then to nip and gently tug at the soft skin. It wasn’t long before a vibrant mark was in place, and more would follow if he had any control. Satisfied, he moved down, tugging on another patch of skin until it met the same faith as the previous.

Kouki whined. As much as he was enjoying this foreplay, the real crown of his fervor was now painfully throbbing. He had been entirely blown away by this Akashi’s behavior. Sei? Of course he would have expected that of him, but the quieter and less aggressive version of him? It was something he never expected in all the years they had been together.

He didn’t mind though, not one bit.

Seijuro glided his lips downward, always bypassing the pulsing point. His teeth continued to graze the smooth canopy of skin, delivering another round of markings. It seemed his mission was to imprint Kouki in areas that were concealed to the eye.

But teasing could only go so far before he began to grow impatient, and that limit was now.

As expected of Akashi, he easily read his expression and removed himself from Furihata’s thigh with a small click. Granting his lover a tiny smile, he curved his head slightly, tongue poking through to flick at the already leaking tip. He had to restrain himself when he chuckled at the relieved breath that expelled from the other male after he ceased his torturing.

“Aah…”

Kouki whimpered, his hands reaching for the bobbing head, clawing at the crimson locks and tugging him as close as distance allowed. He fought to keep his eyes open, but when Seijuro finally surrendered and began to suckle at his tip, he instantly lost that battle.

“Nghh!”

Kouki’s hand slapped over his mouth, preventing any more noises from escaping. But with how intense the friction between his legs was becoming, that tactic seemed to be futile. After years of being together, he still didn’t wish to voice his elation, still found it embarrassing, though Akashi always found a way to turn that completely around.

And he was doing so right now.

A loud, abrupt knock then caused Kouki’s eyes to snap open, but was quickly discarded when the friction on his length intensified. Why was he worrying about such meager concerns like a phone call or some stranger knocking? He should have been indulging in the pleasures he was finally being granted after so long.

From somewhere at the edges of his fog, he could have sworn he heard a window sliding open, but right now that was a meager concern.

“Haaa..!” he moaned when Seijuro’s tongue flattened to glide across the vein of his cock. “S-Sei-!”

“And yet even when I’m not here, he calls my name.”

Kouki’s eyes flew open to see Sei standing by an open window, the set up evident that he had just climbed through it. Perplexed, he peered over at the Akashi who was still between his legs and then back where the other’s mismatched eyes were glowing.

“Sei, were you…”

“You broke our agreement.” His narrowed gaze focused on his brother. “And to do that, you had to find a way to get me to leave the house.”

Before Kouki could question anything, Sei was standing next to them. He then placed his hands on the other redhead’s shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. Tossing a blanket toward their confused lover, he grabbed his brother by the collar and dragged him from the room, not bothering to care if they collided into anything along the way.

“I’m going to assume you discovered I tricked you when Furihata wasn’t there.”

Mismatched eyes glared over at him. “No. I never got that far. You failed to realize one thing,” Sei hissed, “You’re still me, and I’m still you. Everything you feel, I do, so how was I not going to know you were up to something with how aroused you were?”

Kouki listened as the two once more quarreled. He didn’t know why he was expecting a different result. But so close he had been, extremely close!

“Isn’t there where we left off?” he groaned, and flopped back onto the bed.

 


End file.
